Two Weeks and
by CaroAmy
Summary: No one would have guessed their relationship would have lasted for such a small period of time. Neither wanted it to end this way... but we can't turn back time, can we? Some are meant to sleep, while others remain awake. Tails x Amy


He didn't catch my attention by saving me. And when he did save me, he didn't act heroic. Never did he act conceited or proud, although he has every reason to be proud. His intelligence, kindness and sincerity are great qualities. He managed to crawl into my thoughts by simply being himself. By smiling and always being there for me.

Whether he is at his workshop with Sonic working on his latest invention, or playing with Cream and Cheese at the Chao Garden, he's always himself. I admire him for that. Today he's testing a new machine with Sonic. Two years ago the blue hero would stand out, at least before my eyes. Now it's him. The yellow-orange two-tailed fox.

I don't try to stand out. I don't want to catch his attention by being annoying. True, I tend to overreact at times. Sonic could definitely support that. But you can't sum me up with one word. You can't sum anyone up with one word. Besides, Tails and I are good friends. I admire him, that's all.

_

* * *

_

My cell phone rang. I quickly unblocked the keypad and checked the message I had just received. It was from _her_ and it read 'I miss you'. I don't know if this is life punching me in the face as punishment for being an idiot and only confessing two weeks ago, or if it's life mocking me. It doesn't matter which one it was because the feeling was the same. I slammed my cell phone onto the table and let one frustrated tear fall. It wasn't fair. Or maybe it was, since I had her wait for two years, but it still hurt. No. The word hurt isn't even close to describing my throbbing pain.

Sonic, who was in the kitchen, entered the room upon hearing the object's impact. He placed a hand on my shoulder. No comfort could make this better. Only hers and that was something I would never receive again. He looked at the phone, picked it up. Luckily it didn't break. After a few seconds he turned to me.

"She must have sent it two days ago. The message is just late, Tails. These things happen sometimes …" he began, but he knew I wasn't listening. He knew I knew she hadn't sent the message today. It would be impossible for her to text me today, or tomorrow, or the day after…

"Look buddy, she wouldn't want you to stay indoors like this. Why don't we go out, catch some fresh air?"

"I can't Sonic…" I felt like a kid whining, but I couldn't help it. My voice was just too… reflective. My heart was whining like a kid, whining and mourning. I wanted her back, was it too much to ask for…? Of course it was. It's impossible to bring back the… no. I won't say it. Not yet… not when the memories of these past two weeks are so vivid, so clear…

"Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't she ask for help?" I ask weakly. It was the most I had spoken the entire day.

"She couldn't, buddy. She didn't know she was in danger… she just couldn't…" Sonic replied. He too was visibly miserable. She meant so much to all of us.

I hid my morose face behind my gloved hands. Tears threatened to break free, just like yesterday. We had so many plans, if only I had confessed two years ago then maybe…maybe she would still be alive…

_

* * *

_

I knew he liked her. I had known for two years. Although he had never told me himself, it was clear. And I'm not the most observant member of the group! Whenever she came close he'd smile, and sometimes his blush was visible. I wasn't sure at the time if she liked him back… but they sure looked cute together! I wouldn't mind if my little buddy started dating her. Who could treat her better than Tails?

We were at his workshop. The three of us, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow. Tails was presenting his new Chaos Emerald detector, the CED II. Cream showed up at the end with a bag of cookies, so we all ended up staying the evening at his workshop. It was quite entertaining to see him interact with her. They weren't flirting, since Tails wouldn't know how, but things seemed to be going quite smoothly… by then I was sure she felt _something _for him.

That's when he surprised me. He stood up and gently took her hand, taking her outside. I stayed put for awhile, but then curiosity got the best of me. I went up to the terrace where I could see both of them walking over to the end of the cliff, also used to land the Tornado. They sat right at the edge, with her tightly grabbing his right arm. I'm sure he said something reassuring, like 'if you fall down I'll catch you and fly you right away to safety' because she loosened her grip and smiled.

Since I couldn't hear anything I quickly- yet silently-ran over to a palm tree close to the edge and hid behind it. They talked for a while, until finally he gently pulled her chin up and said something. Neither of us understood what Tails had said, since she asked him to repeat. Tails looked into her eyes, just like in the movies, and clearly said 'I like you'. Her shocked expression almost made me laugh but luckily I kept it in. Then her face changed from surprise to happiness in an instant and replied with a very soft 'I like you too'. They reminded me of kids admitting their first crush, it was sweet.

Followed by a small peck on the lips initiated by Tails, surprisingly enough, came a light silence. I decided to give the new couple some privacy and went back inside… somehow I managed to keep the news to myself until they announced their relationship later at night. She almost hit me with that big hammer of hers, claiming it was rude to eavesdrop. Hey, I was curious! Can't blame me for that…right?

So they finally began dating. Two years late, I'd say, but better late than never. Like I said, I was all for it. I knew they'd make each other happy and time would prove my theory. And as Knuckles had predicted, Tails began dating sooner than I did. Ha, that little fox…

_

* * *

_

The foxboy was devastated. So much was clear. Sonic has been keeping an eye on him, making sure he eats at least three meals a day and doesn't try something stupid. I've never been very close to him, or her for that matter, but the recent events… touched me, to say the least. She didn't deserve to die, and he didn't deserve to suffer like this. If only we could go back in time…

But we can't, can we Amy Rose? I guess it was meant to be. You were meant to die accidentally in that car crash near the Mystic Ruins. All we can do is remember the spunky pink hedgehog who followed the blue hero around town during her early years, and then the pink hedgehog who had completed the two-tailed fox and who had been completed by him. At least you left knowing what love was. Don't worry about Tails. It will take time, but he'll return to his normal self. For the time being I leave you this yellow rose.

_Amy Rose_

_Dear Friend and Loving Girlfriend. _

_You will be missed. _

* * *

Not a very cheerful story, but I'm happy with it. If you see any mistakes please point them out.

Amy and Tails's ages are as follows: In the beginning Amy is 15 and Tails is 13, two years later Amy is (would be) 17 and Tails 15. SEGA is constantly changing their ages around, especially Tails, so I decided to just give them these ages for this particular story. So please don't bring up the question of their ages being wrong or something of the sort.

Amy, Tails, Sonic, Rouge (c) SEGA, Sonic Team

I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought.

Thank you Brent-Ka for your suggestions!


End file.
